<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>admiring you by ipromisedyouareckoning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586581">admiring you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipromisedyouareckoning/pseuds/ipromisedyouareckoning'>ipromisedyouareckoning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Batjokes, Bottom Joker (DCU), Boys Kissing, But just a little, Canon: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), Happy Sex, Introspection, John Doe is a Mess (Telltale), Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, POV John Doe (Telltale), POV Second Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Protective Bruce Wayne, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex, Top Bruce Wayne, True Love, Vigilante Route (Telltale), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, batjokes porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipromisedyouareckoning/pseuds/ipromisedyouareckoning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne fled Gotham with John after breaking him out of Arkham. John loves his new life.</p><p>but that's like, the background bc it needed some explanation. this is literally just porn ok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Doe/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>admiring you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes you can’t believe he would do this. Go this far. Cross these lines. Not that you’re complaining, oh, never. It’s just something so far fetched. So out of character. So... so insane. But then again, you have known that even before you could introduce yourself to him. You knew you were bound in some way, now he seems to know it too. So you find your doubts disappearing gradually. You  find it easier to breath when he leaves the room. You stop thinking you’ll wake up on a padded room in a straightjacket, your arms trapped and your heart beating uncontrollably in the midst of confusion.</p><p>Of course, you could think about something different, given your current predicament. Your hands are tied, yes, but it makes your heart race with anticipation instead of fear. You’re kneeling on the softest bed you’ve ever been in, and everything is alright. And now he noticed the blankness on your stare and you’re ruining it. No. You’re not ruining anything, he’s just worried. You wish everyone would shut up.</p><p>‘Bruce?’ You try, indecisive at his pause.<br/>
‘Are you alright?’ He holds your chin with care. You crane your neck to kiss his fingers. His face softens. ‘John, is this okay?’<br/>
‘Of course,’ you wink. ‘Would be better with your hands on me, though.’</p><p>Should you be that eager? So confident, when you’re this exposed? You can’t really help it, not with his loving stare on you. Are you blushing? The way his breath hitches makes you think you are. You lower your gaze, as he runs his fingers over the ropes accross  your chest. It had been wondrous earlier, watching his hands work over your torso.  So careful.  Feeling the strain on your arms when he secured them behind your back. So sharp. </p><p>You’re pulled from your reverie by his tongue hot on your jaw. You let your head fall back as he descends to your collarbone, his hands firm on your hipbones. There’s not much you can do as he lays you down on your back. This is what this is about. Not doing much. You let a soft giggle escape your throat when you feel his chest against yours. You think... you think it’s really hard to think, with his hands working on you, and everything. You arch against the bed, trying to get some friction. He pulls back.</p><p>‘Bruuce’ you whine. ‘That’s unfair.’</p><p>He smiles and sits you up to kiss you deeply. It’s hot and messy and you can feel some drool on your chin. Now sitting on the edge of the bed, he makes you straddle him. You moan, you don’t want to help it. There is something about being little more than a ragdoll to him. You would wonder if it should feel this safe, but the hands grabbing at your bottom and the <em>teeth</em> biting on your nipples make it hard enough to keep a train of thoughts. You feel the way he bites on your neck and hope it leaves marks. You don’t know when you started grinding against his erection, but you are definitely enjoying it. You let your mouth hang open with a sound you aren’t too sure about how you made.</p><p>You really shouldn’t be thinking about this <em>now</em>, but it occurs to you the reason you’re so much into this is the knowledge that this man can stop you from being a deranged murderer. It’s not the ropes, you could eventually break out. It’s the way he holds you so close it’s like it would physically pain him to let you go. He kisses you again, the flavour of his tongue invading your mouth.  Your breath is all worked up when you bite on his bottom lip and break away.</p><p>‘ Bruce’ You hide your face on his neck. ‘Can you fuck me already?’</p><p>He huffs a laugh and continues kissing you. You whine softly, trying to angle your hips. It would be so much easier if your hands were free. You whimper, and it seems to do it.</p><p>‘Okay, okay, alright.’ His voice is deep ‘I love how you always take what you want, hands tied or not.’</p><p>You tilt your head to kiss him, as he manoeuvres and you guess he’s lubing up. You chortle, thinking of reminding him how you’ve taken him dry. Before you can do so, you feel him pushing in. You moan loudly, and you can hear him grunt. Your thighs are shaking, you make a small attempt to ride him, but you have no balance, with your hands on your back and the way he feels inside of you being too much. He angles his hips up, getting on a rhythm that has you unable to form any word but his name. After a moment, he gets you off, pushing you low on your knees in the bed. It surprises you at first but, as he gets in you again, you understand the appeal of the position. </p><p>His left hand wraps around your  dick, right hand using the ropes on your back to hold your torso up just enough to keep your head above the covers so you don’’t get rugburn. You lose the ability to articulate any coherent word as he starts a quick pace. Your body feels taut and boneless at the same time. Your thighs are shaking as they keep you up, and when he kisses your back, you can just leave out throaty breathes.</p><p>You can’t understand what could have made a man like him decide to leave everything for you. You can’t forget the way he looked at you when you made it out of Gotham. You can’t, you can’t stop the waves of pleasure that come with your release, as you feel him fill you with a low moan.</p><p> </p><p>You regain your breath laying on your chest, your face buried on a pillow. You can feel Bruce’s hands on your forearms, and then the ropes are gone and you can stretch your arms. He crashes by your side, and you move on top on him, giving him a small kiss. He rubs the rope marks on your arms, before you tie them around his neck.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ You say, and you bury your face on his chest.</p><p>He knows better than try and talk you out of the ocean of emotions that flood you whenever he does something like that and, with a hand on the small of your back, lets his free one run through your hair, reassuring. He can run you a bath or get you dinner later, right now you just need to feel him on your arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thesis: i think porn is easier to write than feelings and i' tired of pretending it's not<br/>aka, i haven't updated ~be loved by you~ but i'm doing this because i'm a bastard</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>